ministryofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rome
This page will contain information on the Roman civilization Rome was initially founded on the banks of Tiber River. According to some, Rome is one of the earliest and most influential empires known to humanity. Legend goes that it was founded by the twin brothers Romulus and Remus, descendants of a great Trojan prince. Born of the gods and half divine, Jupiter feared that they might usurp the throne. After decrying that they be executed, they were saved and raised by a mystical she-wolf. After coming of age, they left and created their own city. The brothers soon grew jealous of one another and after a fight, Romulous came out victorious (hence the name, Rome). Roman people are known to be fast learners and extremely ambitious. Ancient Rome usually refers to the civilization rising from the central part of Italian Peninsula. After the period of Roman Kingdom and Roman Republic, the civilization transformed into the Roman Empire, with a territory stretching over Asia, Europe and Africa around 1ST century. Roman famous cities Capital? Rome is the largest and most populated city of Ancient Rome. The city of Rome, the capital city of Ancient Rome, is located in the central-western portion of the Italian Peninsula on the Tiber river. Since the 2nd Century A.D., Rome has been the seat of the Papacy and, after the end of Byzantine domination in the eight century, it became the capital of the Papal States, which lasted until 1870. Rome is world renowned for its architecture, art, culture, politics, literature, law, philosophy and religion. Four Famous cities of the Roman Empire? Milan is a city in Italy and the capital of the region of Lombardy and the province of Milan. During the Romantic period, Milan was a major cultural centre in Europe, attracting several artists, composers and important literary figures. The city remains one of Europe's main centers of fashion, industry, and transportation. Belgrade is located at the center of the Balkans. The city lies at the confluence of the Sava and Danube rivers, where the Pannonian Plain meets the Balkans. Its name in Serbian translates to White city. Many believe that the alphabet originated in Belgrade. Berlin is in the center of Europe and is the gateway between Eastern and Western Europe. The city's location and importance in Europe has lead to a long history of conflict. It has long since been a huge influence on the politics of the world. Madrid is the capital and largest city of Spain. The city is located on the river Manzanares in the centre of both the country and the Community of Madrid. It's capital is the highest elevation in Europe, nicknamed as "Door of Europe". Civilization Perks *o Wood Production +20% *o Hp Bonus Special Units Gladiators *Hp: 400 *Attack Power: 90 *Defense Power: 36 *Attack Range: 1- 6 *Movement Speed: 11 *Movement Speed on Battle Field: 6.3 *Use Population: 2 *Consume Food: 9/hour *Plunder Capacity: 310 Armored Knight *Hp: 500 *Attack Power: 60 *Defense Power: 75 *Attack Range: 1- 1 *Movement Speed: 18 *Movement Speed on Battle Field: 15.6 *Use Population: 2 *Consume Food: 9/hour *Plunder Capacity: 310 UNITS Category:Rome